Wither (Earth-32)/Dimension 1
Wither 'is the Omnitrix's 1.5 DNA sample of an unknown species from an unknown planet in [[Ben 10: Omnitrix Unlimited|''Ben 10: Omnitrix Unlimited]]. Appearance Wither appears as an inhumanly tall emaciated humanoid, resembling a walking corpse more than a living being. His skin is pale grey, with several areas having exposed flesh, musculature and even bones peaking out. He wears a long, leathery black straitjacket, that binds his arms to his torso. His most interesting feature, however, are his three heads. The middle one has a pale grey face with glowing green irises and black schlera, while also wearing a strange device, a combination between a respirator and a mouth guard piece. The one to the left has one eyeball and a large chunk of its right cheek missing, while the lips have completely decayed, forcing his mouth to form a disturbingly wide smile. The one to the right is almost completely skeletal, with only little muscle tissue remaining. Only the middle head speaks, as the other ones lack tongues, making them unable to form coherent words. An ominous black smoke, with small sickly yellow particles floating, surrounds him. Wither wears the Omnitrix 1.5 symbol on his chest. Powers and Abilities '''Powers * Death Inducement: Wither possesses the ability to induce death upon any living being, in various ways and forms. * Death Spores: Wither possesses the ability to release death spores from his left mouth and they always float around him in the ominous black smoke. Any living being that inhales the spores will rapidly become terminally ill and succumb to a painful and excruciating death within a day. Only a SVP-10 can cure the victim from the death spores. * Deadly Touch: Wither possesses a deadly touch, that causes the victim to become withered and die. This touch can also be used to decay inorganic material. * Ominous Smoke: The ominous smoke surrounding Wither, apart from the death spores, contains a flesh eating virus that can be absorbed through skin pores and causes the flesh of the victim to become shriveled and putrified, killing him/her. Once again, only a SVP-10 can purge the virus. For inorganic enemies, like robots, the smoke contains an unknown substance that causes the metallic shell to be covered in rust, effectively immobilizing the victim and corrupting its programming. Weaknesses * Below Average Strength: Wither possesses strength inferior to that of a human's, due to the lack of massive parts of muscle tissue, along with his frail build. Thus, he can be easily overpowered. * Below Average Durability: Wither possesses durability inferior to that of a human's, due to his frail build. Thus, he can easily become incapacitated. * Straightjacket Restriction: Wither's straightjacket prevents him from using his deadly touch, though this is due to a safety measure installed in the Omnitrix 1.5, since Wither cannot control his touch. * Undead Beings: Beings that are already "dead", like Ectonurites, are completely immune to Wither's powers. Appearances Ben 10: Omnitrix Unlimited Unknown Category:Aliens Category:Omnitrix Aliens Category:Ben 10 NOW! Category:Ben 10: Omnitrix Unlimited Category:Ultra3000